ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Entering the Beanbean Kingdom
Knowing that the fastest way to the Beanbean Kingdom, the gang entered a cavern when they come across an old citizen. ???: Whoa there, pards! It's been a Goomba's age since we had any strangers at these parts! Genis: No one came here to these caverns?? Kiva: Well, not for a long time, Genis. Genis: Oh... ???: Now listen there, fellers. If you want to ride on them rusty old carts, I won't go a-stoppin' you. Raine: Those carts looked unsafe.. Ratchet: Clank, are those tracks leading to the castle? Clank: Yes, and it's the quickest way there. Kiva: Okay. ???: But I'd advise watchin' out fer trouble. Clank: Hmm... Kiva: Don't worry. We'll be careful. Reia: He means that the caves are dark. Kiva, think you and Terra joined Mario and Luigi to light their path? Kiva: Sure. - Terra gets into the cart where Luigi gets onto and Kiva went to the cart Mario is on. The four journeyed into the dark caves and reunited with Ratchet and the others on the other side. Ratchet: From I can tell, it's dark in there, huh? Kiva: Well, no.. Anyway, what now? Reia: It's best to follow Tapion's lead. Tapion: That's fine. - The gang followed Tapion to a town called Beanbean Castle Town, close to the castle itself, only to find out that the town was already attacked. Genis: Those poor people... - This destruction has made Reia angry than she's ever been in her life. Decided to give Reia some room, she talks to Raine instead. Kiva: Raine, what happened here? Raine: Cackletta. She attacked this town to get entry to the castle. Reia: She...will...suffer for this...!!! - Reia's Super Saiyan God powers are showing up again with a new red aura. Kiva: Whoa! Reia, stop!! - Reia then called her powers off, trying to stay calm. Genis: Wow... What's wrong with her? Kiva: She can't control her new powers. Genis: Then...we have to help her! Reia: Don't worry about me. Genis: But... Reia: Getting Peach's voice back is more important. Kiva: I guess so... Ratchet: Look, Reia. I know this is frustrating for you, but you need to stay focus, alright? Reia: Understood. - Sofia, Kale, Caulifla and Cabba hold Reia's hand, giving her hope and courage. Kiva too joined in. Kiva: Don't worry, sis. I know we'll find Cackletta. Reia: ..Fawful too? Kiva: Yeah. - Reia only smiled and Kiva hugged her, filled with hope. Genis: Seems like the castle is not far from us. Tapion: A few miles, to be pacific. Reia: Presea, still got the rose? Presea: Yes, I still have it. Reia: We better hurry and get inside. - The gang rushed towards Beanbean Castle, when the guards blocked the passage. Guard 1: Halt! You there! Halt! You can't just waltz on in here! The town has just been attacked! Which means the castle could be attacked from any moment! Ratchet: We appreciated your duty, sir. Who's in charge of command? Guard 1: Lady Lima has instructed us not to allow anyone to enter the castle! Anyone whatsoever! Having said that, you must explain your names and your motives! Clank: Well, this is Mario. Guard 2: WHAT? You are the world-famous Mario!? Kiva: Yes, and that is Luigi. Guard 1: And YOU are the legendary Luigi!? Guard 2: Uh.. Luigi who!? Guard 1: *quietly* Shh... I have no idea. - Just heard the guard's confession, Luigi collapsed, leaving the gang frustrated. Genis: Hey! We heard that!! Guard 2: If you really are the superstar Mario from the Mushroom Kingdom, then prove it! - Mario then used his famous jump to prove the castle guards. Kiva: See? Guard 2: Th-That jump.. No mistaking it! Guard 1: Th-This guy is really Mario? Guard 2: *quietly* Shh! I can't be certain. - This time, Mario collapsed. Genis: *grunts* Come on!! Kiva: Okay.. Presea, do you mind showing it? - Presea then showed Prince Peasley's rose to the castle guards. Guard 1: Prince Peasley's rose! Are you friends with the prince? Raine: Yes, we rescued him from Cackletta's spell. Guard 1: Umm, listen, I think maybe we ought to let these guys inside! Guard 2: Umm... Ok. Taking into account that rose and your wacky story, we can allow you to enter! Genis: Finally.. Raine: Thank you. - The gang entered the castle and hears a voice from behind. ???: Well! Master Mario! And Master Luigi! - One of the castle's representatives showed up, leaving Reia extremely uneasy than the rest of the group. ???: I am Lady Lima, highest of the ladies in court... Genis: As part of a jury? Lima: Good guess, Master Genis. Kiva: Anyway, what are you doing here? Lima: The gatekeepers told me of you. Are you indeed the Mario and Luigi of fame? The superstars? - Mario and Luigi jumped around like crazy, to show Lima. Lima: ...Yes. I can't deny that such jumping is the hallmark of the Mario and Luigi of legend... Reia: (This power... It's the same as...) Kiva: So, you know exactly what's going on here? Lima: The town is in ruins and the castle is under strict guard! At a time like this, I cannot allow a suspicious pair such as you to meet the queen! Ratchet: What do you mean? Lima: As the queen's longest-serving lady at court, I must act in the interest of her royal safety! - Lima revealed the button to a trap door. Just as she pushed it, Caulifla and Talwyn immediately jumped after most of the group. Caulifla catches Kiva and safely landed in the sewer, beneath the castle. Talwyn: Didn't see that coming.. Caulifla: Master knew something is wrong.. Lima: Hear my words!!! - Lima used a rope to climb herself down enough to see them. Kiva: Why are you doing this!? Lima: If you two are indeed the true Mario Brothers, you must prove it by repairing the castle's plumbing! If you are able to completely fix it, then you will meet Queen Bean! - Lima climb back up, leaving most of the gang down there. Kiva suddenly hears a telepathic message from Reia, from the castle grounds. Reia: (Kiva? Can you hear me?) Kiva: (Yeah. Are you alright?) Reia: (Yeah, I'm okay. Listen to me. This Lima is an impostor and I knew it was Cackletta in disguise. The real Lady Lima has to be down in the sewers somewhere..) Kiva: (Well, try to slow her down if you can. We'll find Lima.) Caulifla: Huh.. This castle did a good job keeping it clean. Kale: Kiva? Are you...speaking with someone? Kiva: Well, telepathically. Reia said that the real Lady Lima is locked up down here. Talwyn: Hmm.. Maybe fixing the pipes should lead the way to her. Kiva: Totally. - The gang traveled to the broken pipes and fixed them. Upon fixing the last, Kiva hears a sudden flash explosion from the castle grounds. Kiva: Guys, did you hear that? Ratchet: Sounded like a small bomb gone off. Kiva: And Reia could be in trouble. We have to hurry. - The real Lady Lima appeared out of the jail cell. Lima: Ohh, thank the stars! You've saved me! You heroic souls! Presea: I'm glad that you are okay, Lady Lima. Ratchet: Wait.. If you are down here, then who is..? Man, I'm confused.. Kiva: Cackletta. She's fooled us by her disguise! Raine: Then why is she here before us? Kiva: Well, it's a long shot, but... - Meanwhile, in the castle grounds, a shield was turned off, containing the Beanstar inside. Cackletta: *laughs* Foolish heroes! You have completely and pathetically fallen into my trap! Repairing the plumbing is the key to disabling the Beanstar security system! Fawful: Cackletta! It is the hurrying time! We must take that Beanstar and fastly run away from this place! Cackletta: *laughs* At last... At long, long last... I have in my possession both the Beanstar and Peach's voice! Reia: STOP!! - Reia ran and knocked Fawful away from her. Cackletta: Ah, the Saiyan.. Arpeggio told me you would stop me from getting the Beanstar. Reia: You won't take anything, not from where I am standing! Cackletta: Unfortunately for you, our time is up! - Cackletta used a spell to blind Reia, takes the Beanstar and escaped. Back in the sewers... Raine: This Beanstar.. What does it do? Kiva: Fom what I know, it can grant all desires. Genis: Hold on! Any desire you want!? Kiva: Yeah. Genis: Oh boy! That means we have to use it to restore the time paradox mess. - Many of the gang speak nothing, because of Genis' idea. Genis: What? Presea: It's not simple, Genis. Genis: What's that mean? Ratchet: Well, it means we have no idea what the Beanstar is capable of. Genis: Oh... Raine: We are going to get the Beanstar back. That much is enough to this kingdom. Genis: Captain? Ratchet: Raine's right, Genis. Don't worry, we'll find a way somehow. Kiva: anyway Category:Scenes